Checkers
by Cherry-Drops
Summary: Charlie is a Nought living in a Cross society with her son and partner who is a Cross, this kind of relationship is frowned upon...
1. Introduction!

**Prologue**

It was a bright warm summer's day. Walking along in the street was a young white woman or as the white people were known a Nought. She had light brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Holding in one hand she had a bag of shopping, in the other she was holding her sons hand, his skin was darker than his mothers but not as dark as Cross's skin. He had darker blue eyes and black hair. It was obvious they were related but in a way … they looked nothing alike. Although the woman wore quite a baggy top the bump underneath was quite obvious.

**Charlie**

I walked along trying to control my son and make sure I didn't drop my bag. My son Jamie wanted to run around like a mad man but I had to hold his hand as we walked along in the busy streets, cars flying past and a mixture of Noughts and Crosses jostling along. I caught a few dirty looks made towards myself and my son but I was determined to ignore them and get through to the park for a sit down while Jamie let off his energy. I walked towards the traffic lights and I stood as Jamie excitedly pressed the button and waited by my side. The light turned from green to amber to red and the walk sign shone. Jamie and I made our way over the road and into the park. We walked into the playground and I let go of Jamie's hand, "Now I want you to stay where I can see you okay?" I told him, "Yes Mummy!" Jamie replied before shooting off like a rocket. I smiled gently before resting down on a park bench holding my back. I dropped the bag onto the ground and held my stomach feeling the growing child inside of me kicking. I laughed as I felt it kick again.

Jamie looked over at me and ran over "Mummy? Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously, looking around as I was attracting some attention. I took his hand I rested it on my stomach as the child kicked yet again. Jamie's eyes widened and his lips broke into a massive smile and rested his head gently on the stomach, whispering as if he was talking to the baby. "Yes she's great you don't have to worry, I will look out for you" he whispered. "Jamie what are you doing?" I asked inquisitively. "The baby asked me if you was a good mother and he or she also said that he quite liked it in there and wasn't sure if he or she wanted to come out so I told them you was great and I'll look after them." He grinned before running off. I smiled again as I watched my son climb on the frames and hang on the monkey bars. "Jamie? How would you like to feed the ducks later?" I called over to him, his face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Good cause I have some bread we can give them." I smiled as Jamie started to play with some of the other children in the park.

Jamie played for a good twenty minutes before he returned and asked if we could feed the ducks now. I smiled and stood up carefully, picking up my bag of shopping and taking his open hand. We spent a few minutes feeding the ducks, geese and swans before walking out of the park and walking out into the busy street and towards home. We walked and walked, me ignoring some dirty looks again until we reached our doorstep. I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door to our home, I dropped my keys on the counter of the kitchen as I started to put my shopping away of some bread, a carton of milk, some biscuits and a new brush. I sighed quietly as I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa putting my feet up and turning on the television while watching, through the corner of my eye, Jamie playing in the corner with his toys. He looked so happy, without a care in the world. He was lucky, he didn't know much about the life I used have to lead… If falling for a Cross wasn't enough… I have had his child and I'm having his second… Just as I thought of him, Jason made an appearance through the door, "Charlotte? Are you home?" he called. "I'm in here." I answered from the lounge, I looked back to see him appear in the doorway smiling at me. "How was your day at work?" I asked. "Fine, it was fine." He replied smiling, I looked at him suspiciously "What are you smiling at?" I asked, "Just admiring your beauty…" he replied. I blushed as Jamie looked around, "DADDY!!" he yelled before running into his father's open arms, "Hey son!" Jason replied lifting his son into the air as Jamie squealed with delight. "I have a surprise for you… it's in the car" Jason smiled. I got up and followed my two boys out into the front yard towards the car. Jason walked to the boot of the car and opened it. Leaping out was a beautiful dog, its tail was wagging as it leapt up on its hind legs into the arms of Jason, attempting to lick his face.

"Her name's Tamira" Jason introduced as the dog got down and sniffed Jamie's hand, "She's beautiful" I commented, "I got her from the rescue, I was got a call that one of the dogs had been in the wars so I called round and caught sight of this beauty and couldn't resist taking her home." Jason explained to me. If you haven't guessed already, my partner is a vet, he'd be my husband but it's against the law for Noughts and Crosses to marry… he's a well built man, very handsome, his dark brown eyes irresistibly nice, full of love and trust. He had black hair just like Jamie's. "Can we keep her mummy??" Jamie begged, "Pretty pleeease??" he gave me the baby eyes which I'm sure he knew I couldn't resist. I averted my eyes to Jason who smiled at me gently, the gentle smile which still melt my insides, the smile which made me fall in love with him the second I met him. I let out a fake frustrated sigh, "I suppose so." I replied and smiled. "Yay!" Jamie exclaimed and ran inside with his new friend. Jason opened his hand for me to take which I did and together we walked inside. I stayed in my daydreams of memories for most of the day.


	2. Sandy Memories

**A/N: Hey there, just writing to say that this is now zooming back in time to the memories not just of Charlie but of others too :). So enjoy!**

**Jason**

Well that was the end of the first day, thank god. I missed the summer already. I stood up from my desk and slid my backpack onto my shoulder and headed out of the massive school, the school named Heathcroft. I walked out along with the other Crosses and the occasional Nought too. I made my way out of the gates and to the left as I walked not to my home but to the place I always went after school. The beach. I usually stayed there till sundown, just watching, listening, breathing… I sighed quietly as I walked alone towards the sand, I could smell the fresh salt in the air already, and I broke into a run when I was about 100 yards away from it. I stopped abruptly at the edge to sit down and take off my stuffy shoes and socks. I stepped onto the cool soft sand, sinking into it immediately, I smiled. Most people thought it was odd that a fifteen year old boy liked to go to the beach and do nothing instead of hanging out with his friends after school, but I didn't care what others thought, I liked to do my own thing. In fact, a lot of people in my class thought it was strange that I didn't mind having Noughts in the class let alone the school, I reckon that they have as much right of learning as we Crosses do.

I sat myself down on the sand, crossed my legs and took my music player (something in which my family were rich enough to afford) and turned it on, sticking my earphones into my ears and listening to my favourite band, Augustana, a band which I have loved for years because of their relaxing sound and their originality. I laid back and closed my eyes feeling the soft breeze brush against my face, blowing my hair gently. I sighed, unaware of my surroundings until I opened my eyes and saw a girl watching me not to far away. I sat up quickly and watched her. She was a Nought, she had short brown hair with a side fringe, and her eyes were glimmering and blue. She had a shy smile on her face as I watched her.

**Charlie**

I didn't know what to say to him, I'd seen him a few times over the summer but I knew he hadn't noticed me so I hid and watched him head towards the beach. My favourite place in the whole world. I smiled slightly and followed after a few minutes. I breathed in the salty air as I took off my shoes and walked onto the sand. It wasn't long until I saw him, lying down, his earphones in. I took in his facial features for like the zillionth time. His perfectly toned dark skin, his gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes, his soft, shiny, silky looking hair. I smiled shyly as his eyes opened. He sat up and watched me slightly suspiciously. I couldn't blame him, I felt like I stalked him… "Hello" his voice interrupted my thoughts, "H..Hi" I squeaked. He smiled gently, "Would you like to join me?" he asked. "Sure…" I replied before shuffling to sit next to him. I sat in silence wondering if I should break it. I decided against it and watched the waves lap up closer and closer to us with each pull of the tide. "Do you come to the beach often?" he asked, disrupting my thoughts yet again. "Oh yes, I love it" I nodded, "What about you?"

"Every day."

"Really?" I asked "How come I haven't seen you around?" I lied, the fact was that I had seen him many times before but couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to him so I moved further down. "Hmm, I don't know, I'm always stopping at this spot, well somewhere around here."

"Ooh that's probably why, I tend to go further down." I nodded slowly.

"Ah, that'd explain things… sorry I didn't catch your name..?" he asked, looking at me. I looked back at him, my eyes wandering from one eye to the next to his nose to his fine-looking lips back up to his eyes. "Charlotte … or Charlie as I'm known." I smiled putting my hand out to him. He took it and shook, a firm but soft handshake. "Jason or Jay as I am known." He smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." I smiled. The fact was I already knew his name. "You go to Heathcroft right?" he asked looking at my uniform. "Yeah, I got the scholarship." I explained knowing that he'd wonder how I got in because I was a Nought. "Oh right well congratulations." He smiled again, "How old are you?" he asked. Bit of a personal question, I thought. "I'm 16, 17 next week." I replied "What about you?" I asked quizzically and just as he answered that he was 17, I answered the same in my head.

We chatted for ages, he was so cool, he liked to skate on a skate board, he loved music, he loved animals, he loved sitting by the beach. I asked him what he was thinking of being when he was older, "I want to do something with animals, so most likely a vet." He replied. "What about you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in curiosity. I thought about it … hard. "Hmm, I've been thinking about going into child care, you know looking after children? But I'm not entirely sure yet. Maybe work with animals too." I shrugged. He nodded, "Wow, that's well cool." He replied before turning his head and looking at the sun setting. I suddenly realised how long we'd been chatting, a good few hours, I was late for tea, I also realised how much the temperature has dropped…

**Jason**

I saw her shudder out of the corner of my eye, I looked from the sun to her, watching her eyes glisten in the light. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulder, leaving my arm there to keep her warm, I could have sworn I saw a blush appear on her face. She looked at me and smiled gratefully. I looked into her sky blue eyes, she had beautiful eyes I had to admit. I turned my head again to look at the sun as she rested her head on my shoulder. I was glad there weren't people around, god knows what they would have done to us if they found us huddled so close. I didn't care what others thought, if I wanted Noughts as friends then I'd have noughts as friends, they are no different from us except our skin colour, why should they be treated differently? But I felt like I was in a dream with Charlie, just sitting here with my arm around a girl, watching the sun set now all I need to do was … My thoughts and my dream was interrupted by Charlie looking at her watch, "I need to get home… my parents will kill me if it gets dark and I'm not home." She stood up and took off my jacket, "Thank you for the company, I'll see you at school?"

"Definitely." I smiled. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up her bag and running off towards her home. As soon as she was out of sight, I put my hand to my cheek and smiled, feeling my cheeks burning with an undetectable blush. I slid my jacket on as well as my shoes and socks before sliding my hands into my pockets and trudging home.


	3. A Homely Welcome

**A/N: Hey again! :) Just want to say thanks for the reviews n'all, I'm glad you like my story ^^**

**Charlie**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?!?!" Great... another lecture. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag by the door before answering, short and snappy, "Out"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!?!" my mother yelled. "No I don't..." I replied and thought in my head, now you tell me. "I HAVE BEEN AROUND THE TOWN 3 TIMES LOOKING FOR YOU, ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THE PETROL I WASTED?!?!" she screamed at me. I sighed quietly as I blanked out the drones of my mum's voice. "No mum..."

"Didn't think so" she grumbled, "We aren't the richest of people, and I don't want you out late again without telling me." She warned. I sighed again, "Whatever" I replied before going up the stairs two at a time to my room. Did today just happen? Did I spend the evening with Jason Cooper? I sat down on my bed until mum walked into my room "Your dinner's in the oven, it's either gone soggy or it's burnt, but that's your own fault for being late." She told me before walking out to who cares where. I sighed again before making my way downstairs to the oven. My tea was slightly overcooked but I didn't care, my thoughts were back at the beach with Jason. I smiled softly as I ate wondering what he was doing right that moment...

**Jason**

I slipped my key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to little noise. I raised an eyebrow as I walked through the hall to the living room to find my older brother watching T.V, "Hey Caleb, what you watching?" I asked, putting my bag on the chair near him. He turned his head to look up at me, "Alright bro? Oh just watching random crap, there's not much on." He replied. He was 18, a year older than me. We got on reasonably well apart from our views on the Noughts and Crosses situation... I wouldn't dare tell him that I had spent the evening with a nought. In fact, I decided not to tell anyone of my family, they'd only flip out on me as usual, going on and on about how better Crosses were to noughts. The amount of fights Caleb and I had had was horrendous, some with pretty nasty injuries because neither Caleb nor I were weak and we dared not back down, we literally had one every night.

I made myself a quick meal, my family were used to me coming in late, and sat down next to my brother to eat and watch T.V. My thoughts kept wandering to the girl I had met today, I hoped to see her again in school on the Monday, or on the weekend. I didn't notice my brother staring at me until he spoke. "What's going on through that head of yours?" he asked. "Nothing that concerns you" I replied as usual. "Meaning thinking about something to do with noughts." He nodded. "Why do you always think that? It's MY business not yours Caleb I can think about what I want!"

"Well little brother, think about other things instead of stupid noughts! They aren't worth the trouble."

"I can think about what I want you bastard." I growled.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a bastard." I retorted, my voice raising a little.

"Next time… Say it to my fucking face! Not under your breath you blanker loving asshole!" Caleb yelled, punching me hard on side of my face. I fell to the ground, the plate that was resting on my lap smashing to the ground, I jumped up quickly and slammed my fist into his nose. Blood spurted out and started pouring down his face. "I can think about what I want! Just stay out of my life and live your own!" I shouted before wincing and running up to my room and slamming the door shut. I sat down on my floor and breathed out quickly, that punch hurt. I shook my fist as pain seared through. I listened to the silence outside my door, I was half expecting Caleb to come smashing it down. My heart raced as I waited. I let my breath out when I heard the tinkling of china being scraped. I knew he was cleaning up the plate. I rested my head against my door and closed my eyes, feeling my anger pulse through like adrenaline. And just like adrenaline my anger ebbed away slowly. I got up and turned on my CD player, turning my music on loud. I sat at my desk and logged onto my computer to do some work.

**Charlie**

I wanted to see him again, soon, I didn't want to wait till Monday to see him. So I decided, I'd go down to the beach, sometime after lunch and spend the afternoon there and just … hope he'd turn up. And so I got up and looked out of my window. The sun was shining brightly, I picked up my three quarter length trousers and the nicest summer top I could find, plus underwear obviously, and ran into the bathroom before my 16 year old brother got in and used up all the hot water. It was still early for him so I guessed he'd be sprawled on his bed still. I stepped into the shower with just the perfect temperature and started to wash my hair and my body. I didn't think much of my body, I was still flat at nearly 15! Although I did have a slim figure which I preferred to a massive one. My grandmother was always nagging me saying, 'You'll be anorexic next week, you're getting thinner every time I see you!' which wasn't often and we had been running out of money since my father lost his job and we had to rely on my mother's income. Which was terrible so we had to shrink the food supply.

I checked my watch as I waited for my curlers to heat up it was ten to eleven, enough time for me to curl my hair, do my make-up (the little amount that I have) and eat lunch. I jumped when I heard my curlers beep to signal that they were heated up to the right temperature, it took me so long to get straighteners this good, I had to save for two birthdays and a Christmas before I could get them. I heat sprayed my hair before starting to curl my hair which took me less than 10 minutes considering my hair is quite short. I stood up and walked to the mirror I had in my room, putting on mascara and eyeliner before strolling out of my room to find my brother, Liam, in a vest and boxers standing outside the bathroom which seemed to be occupied. His hair was sticking up at very weird angles meaning he had just woken up he scratched his head and yawned before turning and seeing me stood watching him. "What are you smirking at?"

"Ooo aren't we a bit touchy this morning?"

"Shut up Charlie I'm hung-over" Liam complained.

"I told you you shouldn't have drunk so much." I sniggered before making my way downstairs listening to my brother grumble and growl from upstairs. I saw my mum sat at the table reading her book, "Hey mum" I said to her. "Hello Charlie" she sighed

"What's up?" I asked as I got a drink of apple juice. "Oh nothing, just wish we had more money to spare" she answered. I nodded, "Oh well, we can't help that we're noughts and our country is run by Crosses." I drank my apple juice and picked up my shoulder bag which I always took to the beach. "I'm going out for the day, I won't be back till this evening okay? I'll have my phone on if you want to contact me." I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and set out of the door.

I made my way towards the beach, the sun was getting high in the sky as it got closer to midday. There was not a cloud to be seen for miles and the sky was a brilliant blue colour. I smiled as I took out some sunglasses and slid them onto my face, the streets were reasonably quiet but I knew they'd get busier as the day went by. I took off my sandals as I slipped onto the cool sand, the sand making its way right in between my toes. I walked on down the beach taking out a beach towel I had packed the night before and set it on the ground, sitting on it. I put sun cream onto every bit of skin visable to the sun, I wanted to tan but I didn't want to burn. I sat and secretly waited. I waited for about 45 minutes when I saw a Cross walking towards me out of the corner of the eye, I turned my head and saw him… Jason Cooper walking towards me a smile on his face. He wore three quarter length blue shorts and a white thin striped shirt. He sat down next to me. "Hey again" he said to me.

"Hiya" I smiled so glad that he was here.

"You weren't waiting for too long I hope?" he asked as if he had read my mind

"And what makes you think I waited for you?"  
"Well the grin on your face gives it away a little." He laughed. I pulled tongues at him, "Haha very funny, I told you last night, I love the beach, and it's a nice day so I came down."

"Yeah but you said you went further down and this just happens to be where we met last night coincidence?"

"Coincidence!" I replied looking deadly serious at him before bursting out in laughter as he did too. I had a feeling that today was going to be a very good day.


	4. Defense

**Charlie**

"Come on! I have a surprise for you" Jason said to me taking my hand and getting up. He broke into a run down the beach and I followed. I hope it was a good surprise. He kept running off the beach before stopping and putting his hands over my eyes. My insides squirmed and his hands touched my face. I walked wondering where he was taking me. Jason removed his hands just after we stopped but I kept my eyes closed until he went, "You can open your eyes now" I open them and there stood were two horses, saddled and standing waiting to be ridden. My mouth fell open, "What…? How..?"  
"I knew you'd be here today so I got us horses for the day" he smiled. I shut my mouth and smiled and hugged him not caring about the stable hands staring at us with disgust. I picked a riding hat and got up onto a big chestnut horse, he had a big white streak down his face but he looked kind and gentle. Jason got onto the other, a bay coloured mare. I grinned before nudging the horse down to the beach, breaking into a galloping into the sea. I laughed my head off for most of it and smiled for the rest. My cheeks were aching afterwards as I walked home with him by my side. I didn't want him to see my scruffy home but Jason insisted on walking me.

I walked to my front door and turned to him, "Thank you for today… I had a really nice time." I smiled looking down and taking out my keys. "It was worth it." He replied smiling back softly. I put my keys into the lock and turned it before looking back at Jason and smiling slightly before stepping forward and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again" I smile before turning and entering my home and waving to him. The second I shut the door I ran to our living room to watch him leave. My brother was sprawled on the sofa watching some crap on the T.V, "That hang over gone yet?" I asked him once Jason disappeared from my sight. "Yeah" he replied not taking his eyes off the T.V before he sniffed, "Phwoar you stink!" he grimaced looking at me, "Go and have a shower before Mum and Dad get back." He ordered me, I pretended to stand up straight and salute, "Yes sir!" I said and he smiled, "At ease soldier" I smiled back looking into his dark blue eyes before walking out of the room and going up the stairs into the bathroom.

**Jason**

I knew she was watching, I knew she watched me as I left. I sighed quietly as I made my way home trying to think up an excuse for the smell of horses on me, I walked up my drive and put my keys into the door opening it slowly. All was quiet. I checked the coast was clear and then ran up the stairs into the bathroom, turning the shower on and taking out some of my clothes from the airing cupboard ready for when I get out.

I felt fresh after my shower, I walked down the stairs to find Caleb in the kitchen, I froze where I was. He turned and saw me in the doorway, I frowned and started to turn to leave, "Hey Jason wait." I felt a hand on my shoulder which I looked at, "What?" I asked before turning and looking up into his eyes, it always got to me how much taller he was than me, even though I was about 6 foot. "I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted towards you yesterday." Like he always did, I knew what was coming next and as expected he held his hand out to me. I looked down at it then back up at him and sighed taking it but not saying a word. H grew a slight smile on his face before I turned and walked into the living room to watch some T.V.

Monday came too fast and I groaned as I had to get up early. I got ready for the usual time of 8.30 to walk to school, my bag hit against y back as I looked at my watch and picked up the speed to get to class on time. I made it to maths just in time. The day went on and it was second to last lesson, I stood and waited outside the classroom when I saw her, Charlie, she had her back to me but I recognised her. To my shock a Cross boy beside her shoved her out of the way to talk to someone in front of her. She looked down and moved down. Anger swelled inside of me and before I knew it I was sat in the head's office next to the boy, I was glaring at the floor as she rabbited on about how it was wrong to fight. The second she said we could go, I went straight to my next lesson, to see the only spare seat happened to be next to Charlie. I took my seat next to her and gave her a small smile through my sore lip.

**Charlie**

I sat in shock as I waited for him to come into the classroom. The way he lunged himself at that guy was shocking, he just punched him full on in the face… I felt touched that he did that to defend me but I felt worried that he'd get into trouble. I jumped slightly as the door swung open, I wasn't the only one who looked back to see him stood in the doorway, "Sorry I'm late sir, I was with the head"

"Okay Jason take a seat." The teacher told him, I watched him look around and make his way to sit next to me, flashing me a slight smile before taking out his books and concentrating on the teacher. I took out a spare bit of paper and wrote on it, 'Thanks for that earlier' and passed it to Jason, he looked at it and read it before taking out his pen and writing back, 'Don't worry about it, he got what was coming for him, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it' I looked up and he smiled more at me and I smiled back too. 'Is your lip okay? He looked like he took a big whack at you'

'Yeah it's okay, hurts a little but it's fine.'

'It's gonna swell you know, you should put some ice on it.'

'I can't do it at home, I'll die if my parents find out I was fighting for a nought, they hate that I okay with noughts =/ luckily the head said she would let this one slide seeing as it's my first time in a fight..'

'Well… you … could come to mine… everyone's out…' My heart started racing as I passed the note to him. His eyes scanned the note and he smiled slightly and wrote back, 'Thanks … I'd like that.' I smiled slightly and slid the note in my bag and concentrated on the teacher and did some work until the bell went and Jason and I walked back to mine.

I opened the door to a silent house and turning to let Jason in. I blushed lightly at the smallness of my place but I closed the door and showed him into the living room, "Feel free to make yourself at home.." I told him before turning around and walking into the kitchen to get some frozen peas. I walked back in to find him sat on the couch looking around. "Here lie back" I said, walking towards him and sat next to him, and as gently as I could, put the ice on his lip. He flinched slightly in pain and because of the cold. I smiled slightly as I held it on his lip. He watched me, a soft smile on his face. I tried frantically hard to resist moving the ice and kissing him. But I was too late… he took my hand and moved the ice away before sitting up and kissing me gently on the lips…


	5. Was It A Dream?

**A/N:****I'm so sorry for this being so late, I've had writers block for ages … so it's not helpful. This chapter is not the longest I've ever done but it's long enough I suppose … **

**Jason**

The sun set and the moon took its rightful position, the stars began to stand out against the black canvas of the sky. I lay on the soft grass outside my home, thinking about the day. It was so peaceful and I felt so safe with the beam from the moon being my only light, all I could smell was the saltiness of the sea nearby. I sighed quietly as u closed my eyes and thought about the day. The lip was still numb from the ice, or maybe it was the kiss… maybe I'll never know…

**Charlie**

Did that happen? Was it real? Did I dream it?

I'm still in shock… Jason kissed me… He just set his lips on mine. I lay on my bed, the curtains drawn, and the light off, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. Gosh, they'd been on my ceiling since I was 7 and they still haven't worn out. I checked my watch, it was 10 o'clock at night, and I could hear the TV rumbling downstairs. I got up and went downstairs to the fridge. I caught sight of my brother and dad sitting on the couch. 'What are you watching?' I asked. The two jumped and switched the channel, 'Nothing in particular.' My father said coolly after glancing at my brother. I raised an eyebrow, it looked like a program about the L.M … My dad and brother couldn't have joined could they? I asked myself … I shrugged it off and went back upstairs with my drink and yoghurt.

**Jason**

Soon after I got up and walked inside. I walked into the living room where I slumped into an armchair, looking at the moving pictures of the television. 'What's on?' I asked my dad who had the remote, 'Hmmm, news, news, news and something about the Liberation Militia… that seems interesting.' He said sarcastically, watching the program. "…won't take anymore of Crosses controlling our lives" says a nought. "It's time we got equal rights in this world!" then lots of cheering and Dad changed the channel muttering something about a load of crap. I sighed, getting up and picking up my coat. "Where are you going Jay?" Caleb was stood at the foot of the stairs, watching me. "I'm going out" I replied, putting my hand to the door, "Where?"  
"For a walk." I told him opening the door and walking out into the breezy night. It was so quiet, no car could be heard for miles. I walked onto the beach, my hands deep in their pockets, I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, it was so warm and the breeze made the temperature just right. I kept walking for what felt like hours. I looked up at the stars and sighed, closing my eyes as I heard the sound of thunder nearby. It got louder as it got nearer. The first droplet fell onto my head, I looked up as it started pouring down with rain, I through my hood up and rain to the nearest bus shelter. Taking my hood down I shook my head vigorously to get rid of the excess rainwater. I sat and waited for the rain to cease which it had no intention to for a long time …

Hours passed, I was still sat huddled at the bus shelter when the rain stopped. I got up and walked home to open the door to my parents and brother. 'JASON! You're okay! It's been hours where've you been?!?!' my mother said hugging me tightly. 'I'm sorry mum there was a storm and I didn't have a hood on so I took shelter in a bus stop.' I explained. 'I didn't know the rain would last so long…' I said. 'As long as you're home safe…' she started before letting me go and stepping back. I looked at my watch, half past 2 in the morning, god I was tired … I went straight upstairs and got changed for bed. School in the morning …

**Charlie**

I was woken up by the sun rays shining through my window, I had fallen asleep with the curtains open so the sun shined beautifully on my face. I got up and started getting ready for another day of school. I wondered what was going to happen between me and Jason.. I decided that he'd probably decided it was a mistake… you know hope for the best, plan for the worst. So that's what I did I secretly hoped he didn't make a mistake but I guessed he had so I would leave him alone for the day, see how it goes. An hour later, my bag was on my shoulder, my hair nice and clean, and my school uniform on and I was on my way to school. I walked for a good 20 minutes before I could see the school. I saw my friend Hannah so I walked to her and smiled spending time with her until registration. Hannah was my best friend, she was a nought too, she had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a lip ring and a lot of black… she didn't care what other people thought. I didn't dare tell her about Jason and me, she may be my best friend but I can't tell anyone about it. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat, looking around, catching sight of Jason watching me. I smiled slightly towards him before looking towards the front and concentrating in my next lessons. It was the end of the day before I knew it. I took out my mp3 player, the cheapest my parents could get me but it could still hold a lot of music so I was happy. I put the earphones into my ears and pressed play. I listened to Paramore on loud, my favourite band, I stepped onto the beach and sat down at my usual spot. Crossing my legs I sighed and watched the sea lap up the sand as the tide came in. I looked to the side and jumped when I saw I wasn't alone …


	6. A Love Hate Relationship

**Charlie**

I stood up from my place and looked at the visitor, "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to talk to you…"

"Why do you need to talk to me? What about?" I asked. "Why don't we sit down?" he said, walking to me and sat me down next to him. I looked at him, my head tilted slightly, "Liam? What's going on?" I asked my brother. "How, do you feel, about … the Liberation Militia?" he asked. My eyes widened, I hoped he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say. "Erm …" I stammered, "Well … I … suppose they have some good views, but overall, no I don't like them, violence is not the answer to the problems between noughts and Crosses." I told him, my confidence building as I spoke. "Why?" I asked the dreaded question. Liam looked away from me, fidgeting and hesitating. "Well… promise you won't go crazy okay?" he asked, my heart thudded loudly in my chest, "Promise."

"Well … Dad's joined the LM" he said quickly. "Whoa whoa wait what?!?! Dad's joined the LM?!? Oh Liam, please say you haven't!!"

"I haven't…" My heart leapt but then sank, my father … my very own father is in the Liberation Militia… "The parents told me not to tell you, but I couldn't keep you in the dark …" Liam told me, I looked at him shocked. Lost for words…

**Jason**

Another sluggish day went by, I couldn't wait to see Charlie again, and I walked unusually fast stepping onto the sand and speeding to where I usually went. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Charlie, sat next to a boy I'd never seen before. My heart sank when I saw her hold his hand and hug him tightly. She looked over his shoulder and saw me. That very second I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could till I got home. I slammed the door shut and rested my head against it, my eyes closed. "You're home early." said a voice from the living room. My eyes flew open and I walked into the room, Caleb was lying on the sofa, his school uniform scruffy as always, crumbs all over him, his black hair messed up as usual. "I just didn't feel like going down to the beach today." I replied. "Why? Your little blanker friend ditched you?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Why? That's what she is, a stupid little blanker."

"Like you can talk, you're a stupid little dagger, you don't hear them talking like that except in the LM"

"That's just stupid, you're insulting yourself there"

"I don't really care! You insult them I insult you, even if it insults myself, I would rather be a nought than be your brother!! But I'm stuck with you and I'm a Cross." I glared at Caleb. He glared straight back at me, "If you love the blankers so much … why don't you go and live with them!!?" he yelled at me. I froze, had he just said that to me? He had pretty much said get lost and go live with the noughts…?

**Charlie **

Oh my god, what must he have thought… he saw me with a nought boy, a boy he had never seen me with before. Oh shit I'm screwed … I have to see him, I have to explain to him that it was my brother… I walked back with Liam, looking at the ground for most of the time, my mother and father were already in, I walked into the kitchen and caught sight of them sitting at the table, and it was obvious they had just stopped talking about something they didn't want me to hear. I looked from mum to dad before walking to the fridge, opening it picking out a can of coke and leaving the room, I had nothing to say to either of them, if they wanted to keep me in the dark about the LM then I'll keep them in the dark about me knowing… The next day came fast, I was determined to explain to Jason that Liam was my brother.

**Jason**

I saw her the next day in school, I was stood with my friends. We made eye contact at break, I knew she had been trying to make contact but didn't dare come over because of my friends. I ignored her for the whole day and put my earphones into my ears, turning my music on full so I couldn't hear her. She ran up behind me and slowed to walk next to me, I ignored her turning my music up louder. Suddenly unexpectedly all went dark as I was dragged into a seaside cave, one earphone came out and I heard her voice "Will you just listen to me?!?" I heard her say loudly.

"Why should I? I saw how you acted last night Charlie, you made it perfectly clear how you felt."

"But you don't understand!"  
"I understand completely thank you"

"But you don't! The boy was my brother!" she yelled at me. I was stuck for words. "What..?"

"He's my brother, do you really think that low of me that I would cheat on you?" she asked I could hear the hurt in her voice. "No, I would never think of you like that.." I told her, my voice sounding as gentle as I could make it. She regarded me for a few moments, "Then why did you jump to conclusions like that?" she asked

"I…I don't know why… can you forgive me?"

"I suppose so… I.." she stuttered. "I..um.."

"What is it?" I asked. "I love you" she said so quietly I had to ask again, "What did you say?"

"I said… I love you.." Charlie looked up at me, her dark blue eyes looking into my brown ones. A smile curled onto my face. "I love you too Charlie." With that, I slid my hand under her chin, lifted her head and kissed her, gently on the lips, away from prying eyes. That was then I knew, I knew she was the one, I didn't care what happened, as long as I had her, I was okay…


	7. Secret

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've had writers block and loads of work to do for school so yeah here you go at long last x]**

**Charlie**

I bounced the basket ball, watching my opponent with concentration. Easily I dodged past her and shot towards the hoop. Suddenly there was a sharp throb between my legs, I grunted in pain and landed, dropping the ball. "Miss Williams? Can I sit out for a few minutes? I think I've twisted my ankle" I lied, "Alright Charlie, just sit over there" the Cross teacher indicated a bench to me, I limped over and sat down, gritting my teeth, trying to overcome the pain. Guess this is what I get after my first time … I hope it's not always this painful! A small smile crawled across my face as I remembered the night before. I dared not think about it now, anything could happen to me at this moment in time. I looked at the clock in the hall, it was almost time to leave. I decided to sit out the rest of the lesson then go and get changed. It was lunch time next.

Putting my bag over my shoulder, I linked arms with Hannah and walked out of the changing rooms, looking at the floor. I felt Hannah try and move me but we were too late. I went sprawling to the ground as I crashed into a Cross boy. I looked up, bewildered and who should I see but the very boy I didn't want to see that day, knowing I'd blush like mad, but Jason Cooper. "Oh god Charlie, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" he held his hand out to me. I took it and stood up, "Yeah … I'm alright, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Neither was i." he said a small smile on his face, letting go of my hand. Like predicted I felt myself blush like a ripe tomato. "Well… see you around…" I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the school, I didn't look back even though I heard Hannah call me. I didn't stop till I got onto the beach, slowing to a walk, I lost myself in the breeze and calmness invaded my mind. I jumped about 5 foot in the air when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I span around to see Jason stood behind me, a look of concern on his face. "J...Jason..." I started but before I could finish, he leaned down towards me, setting his soft, gentle lips on mine. I relaxed a little, even though blushing madly I couldn't help but kiss him back. After several seconds, Jason pulled away and laughed quietly at the sight of me still blushing like a cherry. "I have a question…" Jason said softly to me.

"What is the question?" I inquired.

"Do… Do you regret last night..?"

"Not with a breath of my life.." I replied, feeling a pang of butterflies hit my stomach, I realised I wondered the same about him..

**Jason**

I had to ask, I wanted her to say no, which to my relief she did. I felt something very heavy lift from the pit of my stomach and I knew she would ask the same and my answer was the same as hers, I knew now that I truly loved her, and she loved me. We didn't care what people thought, we had each other, that's all that mattered. The session was interrupted however when Charlie broke away and looked back along the beach, I wondered why but then I knew, I heard voices a little further back from where we came. The friends of Charlie and the friends of mine had come looking for us but had not seen us yet. We stepped back from each other and made our way to our friends, splitting away, not saying a word but knowing that we'd meet later on.. The evening came quickly thank god, I knew my house was free again, the parents and brother were travelling to go to meetings of some sorts and I had refused to go so I invited Charlie for a home cooked meal and a film. We made our way to my place, hand in hand, I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. Opening the door for her, she stepped in and looked around, her eyes glistening in awe at the house. I got her settled on the sofa before going to cook a meal for the two of us but I noticed we had nothing in. I scowled to myself before picking up the phone and calling a pizza. I headed back into the sofa but I froze as I heard voices of Caleb and my father walking down the path. I swore under my breath, grabbing Charlie's hand and rushing upstairs into my room, shutting the door as quietly as I could as the front door opened.

I kept turned to her and whispered to her "They don't know I'm home, we'll have to be quiet or they'll ask questions." Charlie nodded and looked around before sitting on my bed, peering up at me. "What are we to do then?"

I looked around, taking a step I turned the television on, nice and low so it couldn't be heard downstairs, sitting next to her I wrapped my arms around her, she giggled and followed my lead of lying down. She sighed gently, I could smell her sweet hair and her warm hands on mine and I knew this is where I was meant to be. I kissed her head gently before she turned over to look at me, a smile upon her sweet lips, I leaned towards her, touching her lips with my own. I closed my eyes and continued to kiss her, showing that I wanted her and that I loved her. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her hands through my hair, I moved so I was lying on top of her. Pulling away for a second to look into her beautiful, shining eyes, I smiled and kissed her again, slowly sliding my hand under her top, her hand tightened in my hair, I hesitated and began moving my hand away from her skin but she let go of my head and took my hand, stopping it moving away from her. She moved her lips from mine and whispered, "Don't stop.." I regarded her before closing my eyes and kissing her soft lips again.

She moved her arms up so I could take off her shirt and I did the same with mine. One by one a piece of clothing was added to our pile until we were in full view of each other. 'She's so beautiful' I thought to myself as I smiled gently, running my hands over her body, her doing the same to me, every bit of skin she touched burned, I felt her breath against my ear, whispering 'I love you' I pushed myself into her, hearing her groan I slowed down but I felt her wriggle a little underneath me to get comfortable before I pushed a little into her more and moaned with pleasure as I set my lips to quieten her down, I was still cautious about Caleb and Dad downstairs, I was sure they couldn't hear us but just in case, I kept kissing her as I moved back and pushed back into her, she moved along with me, groaning quietly as I did. I hoped we'd be together forever. I didn't want to be with anyone else in my life. Ever.


	8. New Arrival

**A/N: Aand back to the present ;D**

**Charlie**

Setting myself back onto the sofa, I groaned and glared at my stomach, "Hurry up will you?" I was overdue and my mood swings were getting worse. I growled quietly. Suddenly Tamira ran in, all boisterous and hyper, she jumped up on me, and I yelled in pain, she had jumped right on my stomach. Holding it I screamed in pain. Jason ran in, "What happened?"

"The blasted dog jumped on me! I think she's put me into labour!" I yelled and groaned in pain again.

"Let's get you to hospital." He said to me his voice soothing and calm. He took my arm gently and helped me up, taking me into the car. Strapping Jamie in, he sat in the front and started the engine. Stepping his foot down Jason drove us to the nearest nought hospital.

**Jason**

Pacing up and down the corridor, I worried. Charlie was in the room, giving birth to our second child. I hoped I wouldn't lose either of them. My son watched me pace, "Daddy, will Mummy be okay?" he asked. "Yes Jamie, Mummy will be fine.." I replied, walking to him and crouched and smiled gently, "She's in there bringing your little brother or sister into the world." With those words, the doors opened and a nought doctor walked out, he looked at me, "Well?" I pleaded. "You have a beautiful baby girl." A smile flooded across my face. "Can we go in?" I asked

"Of course." I grinned, taking my son's handed we went in together, to find a red faced sweaty but tired Charlie holding a little bundle in her arms. She was beaming. I stood next to my partner, "Her name?" I asked

"Sophie.." she replied, her breathing slowing to normal by the second.

"Can I hold her?" I asked gently. Charlie nodded and held the baby out to me. Picking up the child, I saw how beautiful she was.

**Charlie**

Sophie.. My beautiful second child. Jamie was sat on the side of my bed, straining to see his little sister. Tiredness came in waves, I struggled to stay awake but I tried as much as I could. I watched as Jason's face broke into a smile, tears in his eyes as the bay in his arms wrapped her hand around his index finger. "She has your eyes" he said to me. I smiled, "That it of me, everything else is apart of you." I grinned. Jason smiled and leant down, kissing me on the forehead, "We did good." He chuckled before moving and setting the baby down in the box at the end of my bed. "Excuse me, we're going to move the mother and child into a maternity ward now where they can rest." A nurse on my right said to Jason, who nodded and stepped back. I relaxed back as myself and Sophie were wheeled to the maternity ward. There were three other women in there, each with their own child. I looked around before catching sight of a nought man running towards the ward. "Did I miss it? Where's my niece or nephew?" my brother asked

"Liam! How did you know I was here?"

"Jason rang me the second you went in. I dropped everything I came as soon as I could. Where is it?"

"It's a girl, her name is Sophie." I pointed to the box at the end of my bed. Liam walked to the end and gasped. "She's gorgeous!" he exclaimed grinning. The same nurse walked in, "Would you like to see if she'll breast feed?" she asked, I nodded and sat up carefully. "Liam, stand on my other side so you don't have to see." I laughed, he nodded and moved round. The nurse carefully handed me Sophie once I'd unbuttoned my shirt, the bay latched on immediately and began to drink. I grinned and looked up at Liam, "She has my eyes." I said to him, he sat down next to me and took my hand which was wrapped around the child, "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you and your family, you have my full support no matter what the family says."

My smile faded as he mentioned the family. Mother and Father disapproved of Jason and kicked me out the second they found out I was pregnant with Jamie. Liam had argued for me but they held their ground. That was when Liam walked out of the house with me. He found us a home and jobs. He'd looked after me until Jason was old enough to leave home, get a job and buy a house for us both. I'd never forget the things Liam went through to make sure we were okay. I loved him so much.

**Liam**

As I watched my sister breast feed her second child, I thought about the family and what they were missing. Mother was a grandmother to two children and still she refused to visit. She was as bad as the Crosses themselves. Like Jason's brother Caleb. The bastard. I came so close to killing him when he attempted to threaten me. I remember it well. I pinned him to the wall by the neck, my teeth gritted, "You dare come anywhere near my sister and her family.. I'll make sure you never take another step on this Earth again." And I meant it. I didn't want anything to harm my family. Charlie was my life. Jason knew the circumstances and did well to deal with it. If Charlie was happy then so was I. When I looked at the child in the box, I could have sworn she smiled at me. When I zoned back to reality, the child had fallen asleep in the mother's arms. "Could you take Sophie for a second while I sort myself out?" Charlie asked, I nodded, fixing my eyes on my niece as I took her in my arms. I brushed my finger over her little cheek and down around her chin, I smiled softly. "She is gorgeous." I commented. Charlie smiled gently and nodded, "I love her already and I don't even know her.."


	9. I Wonder

**A/N:**** I know I'm doing this a lot but this time it's shooming to the future when Sophie is all grown up! … Well into her teens at least lmao. The first part (In the station) I had inspiration when I was sat doing the exact same thing as I shall quote so hope you enjoy! (I shall use the same station name too cause I can't be bothered thinking up new ones ahaha)**

**Sophie**

Walking into Hamilton Square station, I watched as my train left. "Shit..." I muttered to myself looking up at the clock I saw the next train was in 20 minutes. Groaning I sat down on the brown station seats. I checked my phone, 'No signal' surprise surprise.. I was underground after all but then I caught sight of the time, 9.55. I swore under my breath again, mum was going to kill me. Dropping my bag onto the seat beside me I put my legs up and put my earphones in. the song I'm So Sick - by Flyleaf began, leaning my head back against the plastic side of the seat, I closed my eyes and sighed. Opening my eyes on occasion to check the time on the train clock I watched as time went by so slowly.

The time ticked by slowly, I began to feel a breeze coming from the tunnel, taking my earphones out I could hear the train approaching. Getting up from my seat I picked up my bag and stood near the edge of the platform and waited for the train to stop. It came into view slowly, the wheels began to screech as the brakes were steadily put on a little at a time. Wincing, I stuck my ear phones back in to dim the sound a little. The train stopped with doors right in front of me. I stepped onto the train and immediately began to look for free seats. Catching sight of some I set off down the train, parking myself next to the window and my bag next to me. "The next station is Conway Park" the voiceover droned, sighing, I averted my eyes to the outside darkness. I thought back on the night past. Being out with my friends for once made me happy, instead of being at home helping around the house or working for school. The train stopped at Conway and I looked over my shoulder. A cross man dressed in a smart suit walked over, setting eyes on the seats opposite me, he made his way and sat down, take one look at me, not even attempting of hiding his disgust on his face. Some people still have a thing against Nought-Cross relationships then?

25 minutes past before my station was at last called. Standing up, I didn't look but I knew I was being followed with the eyes of the Cross business man. It made me feel uneasy knowing I was being watched but I dared not let it show. Quickening my pace as I got off the train, I went in the direction of home. Opening the door quietly I tip toed inside, shutting the door with a click. The hall light suddenly turned on and there was my dad in his pyjamas. "You're late Sophie." I bit my lip, "I'm sorry dad, I missed my train"

"You're lucky your mother has gone to bed." A smile slipped across his face. I smirked a little. My dad didn't mind me coming in late just not too late. He indicated for me to go upstairs and I nodded, "Thanks Dad" I grinned before heading upstairs to my room, shutting the door.

My alarm went off at 07.30 the next morning, groaning I switched it off and turned over. It was less than five minutes later until my mother came in a whipped the covers off me. I glared at her but dragged myself out of bed for school. Dawdling into the bathroom I closed the door and showered, washing my dark brown hair, once I towel dried it I got dressed in my uniform and went out to check my email then to make breakfast and to leave. I growled as I looked in on my brother who was still sprawled on his bed, so much for him walking with me to school then.. I chewed on my toast as I picked up my bag and headed out the door, yelling goodbye to the parents. I slipped my bag over my shoulder as I set off walking to school. I wasn't the smartest of people so I didn't get into Heathcroft High unlike my parents and brother. I didn't really care to be perfectly honest, I liked my school.

Having put my earphones in, I checked the time and slowed down a little, I had plenty of time, it was only 8.15, half an hour till school started. I suddenly caught sight of a face I knew. My Uncle was stood against a wall smiling at me. I shot him a small smile before heading over to him. "Hey Caleb" I acknowledged my father's brother with a nod. "Sophie, how good to see you again. I hate that we have to meet in secret or when you are on your way to or from school.." Caleb scrunched up his face. I smiled, "I don't mind, i'm good at keeping secrets" I laughed before looking at my phone, "I'm sorry, I'm a little rushed right now, I have to meet my friend.." I lied. Caleb regarded me before nodding and ushering me away.

**Caleb**

Stupid girl. She thinks I like meeting her in secret. Makes me want to puke and kill her now. What did my traitor brother see in that ghastly blanker anyway? I shook my head and shuddered at thought of the two together. Noughts and Crosses should not mix in my opinion, it is not right. The only way to get back at my brother is to get close to the child. The boy already knows about me so he's no use but the girl seems to know nothing.. Setting off at a walk, I lit a cigar and took a puff. I let out a sigh of relief as I blew out the smoke. It felt good to be out of the presence of the half-cast. I just needed to make sure I kept out of the blanker uncle of the girl. I take his threat seriously, I'm sure he's in the Liberation Militia like their father. I shuddered again, taking another puff of my cigar and walking on.

**Sophie**

I don't know what it was about him, I just didn't like him anymore. I tried to keep away from him but he always seemed to be everywhere! Like he knew everywhere I went. Whenever I asked mother about Uncle Caleb, she pretended to go deaf and she changed the subject. I may try asking my dad.. He is after all, his brother. I wondered why they never spoke about him, never told me any thing about him… as if they didn't want me to know him…


	10. The News

**A/N: Hey, it's been a good while! I've been swamped with work and writer's block and personal stuff has gone on so I couldn't update but I had a sudden brain storm so I wrote it down. So here it is! I love how I can't decide where to go in my story, past.. present.. future.. Tis fun.**

**Charlie**

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" the screams came again. With tears streaming down my face, I hurriedly packed essentials before running down the stairs, slamming the door as I went. I ran and ran. To where I didn't know, I just needed to get away. Where was there to go? There wasn't anywhere TO go. My family would ring the others, telling them the news so I couldn't stay there. I can't go to his.. Or can i..? No. I can't go calling at a Cross' house. How stupid would I look?

How did this happen? We were careful. Yet it happened. I blinked slowly as more tears overflowed and trickled down my cheeks. I let my feet guide me and I suddenly found myself at the beach. I sat down, dropping my things beside me and clutching my stomach but carefully. Putting my head between my knees I sat there for several minutes. Crying. Until I felt it. It was coming. I couldn't stop it. It happened, I sat there, throwing up the contents of my stomach, not the first time this week and it definitely wasn't going to be the last. Once I was done, I got up, covered the mess with sand and moved further down the beach to continue my session of crying. But that was when I heard it, "Charlie…?" My head sprang up as I addressed the speaker. Jason. Shit, he didn't know.

"What are you doing out here on your own? With all your stuff?"

"I- I- g-got k-kicked ou-t-t" I managed to stammer out before bursting into tears again. I felt an arm slide around my shoulder as he sat himself beside me.

"It's okay, everything will be okay.."  
"No it won't Jason! No it won't! You don't know!" I sobbed.

"Yes I do Charlie. Everything will be fine!" he tried to comfort me again but I shook my head violently. "You don't know." I said more clearly.

"Why would they kick you out anyway?" he asked me, damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Because.. Something's happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice. I slowly looked up at him, tears slowly falling from my eyes. Slowly I averted my eyes to my stomach before looking back at him. His eyes were fixed on my stomach before widening. "You mean…?" I nodded.

**Jason**

No. She couldn't be. No. How could she be? We were careful. _Not careful enough. _The voice said in the back of my mind. "How.. Long?" I whispered, not taking my eyes of her stomach.

"About 3 weeks." She whispered, between sniffles. I looked up at her, into her red eyes. Slowly, I leaned towards her, kissing the tears off her cheeks before looking at her straight, "Then we have time to prepare." I said.

"Wh-what?" she looked confused

"Well, I'm not leaving you in this state. You have two choices. I'll respect what you want to do." I told her before looking away. I was leaning towards one decision more than the other and I hoped to whatever was watching over us that she'd agree with me.

"I.. I want.. to.. keep…" she said no more. Something in my chest leapt, I smiled a little. "Then we shall keep." I looked at her and half-smiled towards her, kissing the side of her head before getting up. "Come on. We need to get you some place warm." Slowly, she took my hand and got herself up. "We'll head back to my place. Don't worry, we won't stay there, we'll go to a hotel in town." I assured her. She relaxed a little as I picked up her things and began to walk.

The second we got back to mine, I ran in, packed a few things, and grabbed my allowance which I had saved up and my credit card. I scribbled a note for mum and dad, spinning a bunch of lies for them to suck up before running down the stairs, leaving the note and exiting the house with Charlie in toe.

We checked ourselves into a hotel. While Charlie dashed into the loo, her hand covering her mouth, I began to unpack our things and looking at apartment listings. I looked up as the girl stepped out of the bathroom, clutching her stomach and looking pale. Slowly I stood up and walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, I pressed my lips against hers. I held her close to me before I pulled away from my lips and gently put my hand on her stomach, "This child.. will be so loved. They will never for one day think that they are not wanted. I will always be here to support you and the child. I will not abandon you Charlotte. I promise you."

**Charlie**

My eyes glistened with water, threatening to trickle over. "There's no one I would rather spend my life with or have a child with. You are so perfect Jason, I'm glad you are here for me." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, burying my head against his chest. He held me close to him, pressing his lips against my head. Like it was just him and me. Me and him. and this child. Our child. Ours. Nothing can change it now. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Times ahead would be hard but we'd get by. It was as if it was just us, no discrimination, no noughts and no Crosses, no difference in skin colours, just me and Jason. Together forever. His hand slowly touched my chin, lifting my head to look into his beautiful eyes. He leaned his head towards mine and kissed me gently. Entangling my hands in his hair, I deepened the kiss, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. I didn't know whether they were tears of happiness or sadness but I didn't care. I had Jason. We were in this together now, and together is how we will stay.


	11. Dream? Or Nightmare?

**A/N: Here's another one. I couldn't get the image of the horse out of my head so i needed to write it down in a story. so yeah. Enjoy...**

**Charlie.**

The sky thundered, flashing, ripping light through the sky. I span around, wondering where I was. A derelict field what it seemed to look like. I felt the first drop, then another, then another. It wasn't long before it was pouring down. My strangely long hair was dripping down my shoulders, it was the first time I looked down to see I was wearing a white dress, plain and simple yet.. It seemed so precious to me. Picking it up, I began to run into the night, screaming for anyone to answer.

It wasn't long before I could see shadows. Hope rose in my heart, I began to run towards them but they were just a herd of horses, galloping away from the storm. Foolishly I ran straight into the middle of the herd, looking around frantically as the horses dodged this way and that to avoid me. I heard a frantic neigh from behind me. Spinning around I caught sight of a massive stallion. White. His eyes were wide with panic, he seemed normal until lightening flashed. His eyes were red, blood slowly trickling from them, he was covered in gashes, deep cuts, blood running from them too. The horse reared in panic as thunder crashed, I fell to the ground, screaming as the horse came down on top of me.

Shooting up I opened my eyes. Hyperventilating I felt my cheeks. Tears fell from my eyes. Jason was next to me, "Charlie, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.." I replied through short breaths, "Bad dream.." I whispered back, burying my head into his shoulder, wrapping my hand around my growing stomach. "Don't .. leave me.." I cried slowly into his shoulder. Jason began to pull the both of us back to lie down. "Shh. It's alright baby. It's alright, I'm here, I'm not leaving you, I never will." He assured me, putting his hand on my own which was wrapped around my tummy. "We are a family, now and always."

It wasn't long before I was asleep again. Everything went dark, the thunder rose up again. The rain. The horse returned. As if he was haunting me.

**Jason**

I felt her tense in my arms. Slowly I began to stroke her hair, kissing her head. "It's okay Charlotte. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'll protect you." I whispered to her constantly. She stayed tense for several minutes before letting out a sigh, relaxing into my chest. I smiled a little. Kissing her head, closing my eyes as I did so, gently putting a hand against Charlie's stomach, against the unborn child inside her, our child. Our little boy which we'd found out. Jamie. We'd decided on his name already.

I brushed my hair away from my face as I lay, with my beautiful Charlie against me. Unwilling to fall asleep in case she had another nightmare. I didn't want her to have nightmares, it meant she was hurting. I never wanted her to hurt again. I would let her hurt again. Not after what Caleb had tried to do. Not after almost losing Jamie. As I rested my head against the headboard of the bed I thought back to that time…

Somehow, Caleb had found out about Charlie and I. Luckily I had managed to become an apprentice at the local vets so we had an income coming in. It wasn't much but we were living. We had managed to rent out a small apartment. We were getting by.

One night, Caleb banged on our door. He was drunk but sober enough to know what he was doing. I remember the murderous look he had in his eyes as he set them on Charlie for the first time. His eyes slowly lowered to the small bump showing from her top. "You.. You blanker slag!" he bellowed, charging towards her, fists clenched. The image was vivid. I remember myself, seeing red, leaping on my big brother, tackling him to the ground, punching him with full force in the face, "DON'T.. YOU.. EVER.. CALL.. HER.. THAT.. AGAIN!" As soon as I saw blood I stopped, jumping up, I dragged Caleb to the door, anger and adrenaline still pulsing through me. Literally I threw my sibling out of the door way. "You dare come back. You dare say or do anything to hurt my family, so help me god I will kill you." I growled at him, too quiet for Charlie to hear but loud enough for him to. I watched my brother scrabble up from the ground, spitting out blood, giving me the deadliest look he'd ever given me, "Look what you reduced yourself to. You could have done so much better than a blanker brother. See ya round." He smirked at me before walking away, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Spinning around I looked at Charlie. One arm was wrapped around her stomach, the other covering her mouth. She was clearly shaking with fear, her eyes were fixed on me. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" I said to her quietly, turning away from her I began to walk into the bedroom. I was stopped when I felt shaking arms wrap around me from behind. "Th-thank you.." she whispered to me. I turned slowly to her. Hugging her as tightly as I could, "I will never let him touch you. Or our child. I promise you. Never." I said, taking a hold of her and looking into her eyes seriously.

That memory stuck in my mind to this day. The fear in her eyes. I never wanted to see that again, it was a horrible feeling that would not go away from several days, maybe even months. It still haunts me. That kind of fear is not healthy. I love her too much to see her upset, in pain or afraid.. But it was like.. She was afraid of me.. Not my brother. I shuddered at the thought, her being afraid of me would mean the end of me. I couldn't live with myself if she was afraid of me, afraid to be near me, to be touched by me…


	12. AN: Apologies!

**A/N: ****Hey guys, i'm just writing this to apologise for the long gaps for writing chapters. I've had a lot of problems in my home life, work and exams to do and things so i'm sorry for not writing recently! I will update the story soon, i've had writer's block for a while and I'm trying to get back into it, i'd like to know what my readers would like to see in my stories though, i know roughly where i want to go with this story but some suggestions would be welcomed with open arms. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding! :)**


	13. Good Morning

**A:N/ Going to be staying when the children are grown up now. :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Jamie**

Stomping down the stairs I sighed. Another day, another boring day. Probably spend it on the games console or something. I ruffled my hair, pulling my trackie bottoms up as I opened the fridge door. Taking out the milk I poured myself a glass of milk.

"Oh come on Jamie put a shirt on!" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see my baby sister with her hands over her eyes facing me. I laughed, "Come on Sophie you've seen me in worse than this!" I pointed to the whole of myself.

"I know and I'd rather not see that again thank you. I haven't forgotten that you owe me for not telling mum and dad about that!" She laughed, taking her hand away from her hazel eyes. I smiled a little before handing my glass towards her, "Milk?"

"Oo yes please." She took the glass eagerly before sitting at the table. Turning around I poured myself another glass and put some toast in the toaster.

"So. Plans for your day. Go." I instructed to her, sitting opposite her.

"Erm. Hang out the washing for Mum, put a load on then sit around doing nothing!"

"Well why don't you two come and help me out at the surgery?" A voice came from the hall. Dad popped his head around the door, "Since you two don't have anything to do today and your mum's at work, I could do with the assistance."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "How do you know I don't have anything to do today?"

Dad laughed before walking away from the door. I held my arms open wide against the table with my mouth open. I looked at Sophie and she looked at me making a 'really?' look. I looked down and nodded, "Yeah.. alright.."

Sophie smiled and called to dad, "Okay dad we'll come with you!"

"I call the shower first!" I called, jumping up and running past her and up the stairs.

"Oh come on!" she yelled, "Fine i'm eating your toast!" she laughed. I growled quietly as I walked into the bathroom. I had forgotten about my breakfast...

**Sophie**

I liked getting on with my brother, it was comforting to know I had someone who always had my back when times got hard, someone to turn to, someone to.. just be there really. He knew exactly how I felt when the bullying began, because he had it too, our mixed skin colours were discriminated so much that we couldn't even sit on the same table as a Cross, we were seen as nothing as much as noughts were, even though we were half and half. I sat swimming in my thoughts as I munched on his toast before I went up the stairs and banged on the shower door, "JAMIE! HURRY UP!" I yelled before moving into my room, opening my chest of drawers to pick out my clothes for the day. I then went to the washing machine and pulled out the massive clump of clothes and walking into the garden to hang them out. I'm such a good daughter. I smiled at myself.

Just as I walked back up the stairs, Jamie emerged from the steamy bathroom, his black mop pasted upon his face. He regarded me with his dark blue eyes before pulling tongues at me, taking a hold of the towel that was around his waist. "Yeah I thought you'd do that" I grinned, remembering the time i'd caught him sneaking a girl out of the house early, and his dressing gown was open. I saw everything.. Scarred. For. Life! I quickly jumped into the bathroom, undressed and went into the shower before getting out, drying my hair and getting dressed before tying my hair up into a ponytail and slipping into my Converse. "I'm ready!" I called up to my brother.

Jamie stood up from the sofa, turning off the program he'd been watching and ushered me out of the house before locking the door.

**Jamie**

It took me two seconds, as soon as I stepped out of the door that I noticed something wasn't right. It was then that I saw him, that slimeball of a man, standing on the other side of the road, his arms folded, a cigar in his mouth. Watching us. His eyes met mine and I felt a chill run down my back, I looked at Sophie, she was looking at me, a confused look on her face as I'd gone quiet, "Are you alright? Who's that man over there?" she asked me, looking towards our uncle with curiosity.  
"I don't know" I lied to her, shrugging, putting my hand on her shoulder and turning her the other way down the street, "Probably some judgemental Cross."  
Sophie tutted, "Typical." she rolled her eyes and walked next to me looking at the floor as if deep in thought. "Everything okay Sophie?" I asked her, she snapped her head up and nodded, "Yeah! Just thinking how it's stupid how Crosses still judge us"

I nodded in agreement and continued to walk towards our dads' surgery. I hated lying to her about our uncle, but I knew it was for her own good.


End file.
